Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare?
by Turtlefoot
Summary: Dream and Nightmare are two kits who have suffered much. Their mom has died and thier father is an evil tyrant who is bent on taking over the city they live in. Nightmare and Dream escape to the forest when he trys to execute them. What happens next? R&R!
1. Safe Haven

*The rain poured heavily as the gray she-cat was escorted through the darkness by a smaller tabby she-cat. Random flashes of lightning guided the two through the congested sidewalk of drenched pedestrians trying to find some shelter from the sudden squall. The cats dived through the Up-Walker's leg to avoid being crushed by their odd hard as rock paws.

"Moxie, I can't do it! We have to stop," the gray she-cat called to the tabby one who was leading her.

Moxie fell back beside the struggling cat and licked her ear affectionately, "Deefa, come one. One more block to go then we can rest."

"No!" Deefa cried, her voice sounding kit-like, "Please, I don't feel good and my paws hurt from walking so far and-"

"Sister, please! Tornado said it's the perfect place to have your kits! Or would you rather have your kits on this filthy sidewalk? Come on! Tornado is waiting!" Moxie's voice was irritated. She too was tired but not from the small walk. But from here whiny sibling.

"Fine," she grumbled. Moxie smiled to herself and began scurrying through the streets again. Skyscrapers flanked them on both sides making the two she-cats feel small and vulnerable. Moxie took a sharp turn down a dark alley. Trash can filled the small lane, making Deefa scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"This is Tornado "safe haven"?" asked Deefa, her yellow eyes criticizing the damp, mossy walls and ripped trash bags.

"I dunno," admitted Moxie, "Tornado said he'd lead the rest of the way when we got here." Moxie traveled further in, sniffing the air attentively.

"Well, I'm leaving!" Deefa announced loudly, "No way I'm having my precious kits in this hole-" But she was cut off by Moxie screech. Moxie was on the ground writhing in pain while 4 rats hung onto her fur, sinking their claws deep into her flesh.

Moxie ripped two off and swiftly killed them but the other two still hung on as Moxie clawed at them, "Help, Deefa! Please!" Moxie begged her sister who stood cowering in the corner.

"But…my kits!" The gray she-cat didn't move. Moxie stared at her sister with her big green eyes. Suddenly a mass of large, grimy rats swarmed Moxie and leaped on her, biting at anything they could find. As soon as Moxie killed one, two more jumped on until she fell, the rats overtaking her. Deefa didn't know what to do. Moxie was no longer visible because of all the rats. The rats did not notice her in the shadows, whimpering like a small kit.

Suddenly a cat sprinted past her, its paws hitting the ground hard has it sprung at the horde of rats ripping them off the poor she-cat. Dead rats lay scattered as the light gray tom snapped their neck effortlessly and flung them away. Moxie was visible again, her breathing shallow because of the intense weight the rats put her under. "Moxie, come one. Get up. It almost time, " the cat mewed harshly ignoring the plethora of deep cuts all over the feeble tabby, "Where's Deefa?"

Deefa stepped out of the shadows, "Here," she mewed, her voice trembling. The stranger's face grew soft as he turned his gray eyes on the she-cat, "Hello my love," he spoke, his voice full of love and adoration despite his cold tone towards Moxie.

"Tornado!" Deefa exclaimed and hobbled towards the tom. The two touched noses and stared into each other's eyes, "Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Deefa licked Tornado's cheek as if to see if he was really there.

"Sorry," Tornado apologized but didn't really seem that sorry "Cyclone had some stomach issues so we had to help him. Hurricane is helping him. Now come, just a little more walking and then we can settle."

Deefa nodded agreeably and quickly padded over to her sister who was slowly recovering. "Let's go Moxie. Tornado is here to lead us! Get up your not that hurt." Moxie grunted in aggravation and struggled to stand.

"A little help?" Moxie asked as she tried to get up.

"Ug, fine!" Deefa mewed like it was a hassle and gently helped the she-cat steady on her shaky legs.

Suddenly, Deefa gasped sharply and clenched her teeth and stood rigid, hair standing straight up. Deefa rolled her eyes, "Oh please it wasn't that tough!"

But Deefa shook her head as she moaned her yellow eyes wide with distress. Tornado rushed up and smacked Moxie in the tail with his tail, "You fool! Can't you see? The kits are coming! Did you not have a kit yourself?"

Moxie glared at his sister's mate with loathing, "Of course I did. No need to hit. Tsk, tsk, Tornado. Now come on, show us that great kitting place that we've heard so much about!"

Tornado ignored the sassy she-cat and touched Deefa lightly with his tail, "Deefa, please. We must go. The rats may come back. Can you walk?"

"I think," the gray she-cat choked out as she snapped her eyes shut in pain.

"Good. Now follow me. Moxie, help Deefa if she needs anything," Tornado instructed.

"There is nothing in the world I would like to do more", murmured the small tabby under her breath.

Tornado set off, the two she-cats following slowly. It was silent beside the rumble of distant thunder and Deefa's short, constant cries of pain. Tornado led them through many twist and turns until he stopped at a door with a doggy flap on the back.

"Here", Tornado mewed confidently, taking a step to the door.

"Hey, I know this place!" Moxie exclaimed excitedly and then turned to her sister "Remember, Deefa? Me, you, Corky and mom?"

Deefa looked at the strange door and smiled weakly, "Yes…"she whispered "We were born here."

Tornado nodded impatiently as the she-cat recollected their kithood, "That's nice but we need to go! This old Up-Walker nest is abandon but something or someone might have moved in." Tornado flicked his tail edgily to the door.

"Don't get your whiskers in a bunch, Tornado," Moxie hissed "It's been a long time since we've been here."

"No Moxie, Tornados right. We gotta go" Deefa mewed, the pain obvious in her voice. Suddenly she screamed in agony as a spasm passed through her, "They're coming! The kits! Hurry!!" She cried in distress.

Moxie looked at Tornado with a desperate look in her green eyes. Tornado understood. He opened the doggy door as Moxie guided the shrieking she-cat in.

Inside the large room were a few empty couches and an old mattress. There were stairs lading down to where the couch and bed mattress were and branching out to that room were other areas.

"Put that sheet that's over that couch on to that mattress", Moxie told Tornado swiftly. The tom leaped down the stairs and dragged the white sheet over to the mattress.

Moxie touched Deefa's back with her tail signaling her to follow but she stood still. "Come on, Deefa. Just down those steps. Remember? The steps me and Corky dared each other to jump off when mom was out hunting? And then you would tell on us when mom got home? Remember, Deefa?"

Reluctantly, the gray she-cat followed her sister down the steps. She didn't focus on the severe pain that was over taking her body but on the great memories that filled this abandoned apartment. Her mom scolding her brother and sister, the feeling of satisfaction when her mom disciplined Moxie and Corky but not her. Or when Corky returned after being missing for two days and being covered in Up-walker's milk, wearing the biggest smile ever.

Deefa smiled to herself as she took the last step down the stairs. She looked at the place Tornado prepared, a dingy old mattress covered with an ancient sheet. Then the pain returned ten times stronger and rawer than before. So agonizing that a tear slid down her cheek against her will. Was so much pain necessary to bring a new life into the world? She asked herself. Moxie lead her to the mat. Deefa took the small step up to it and gasped. She could almost feel the tiny kits coming like they were punching her in the stomach impatiently to get it over with.

The plushy mattress smelled of dust and Up-Walkers but Deefa didn't care right now. She carefully lay down. Tornado stood laid down beside her head, whispering in her ear to calm her down.

"Just breathe, Deefa. It's going to be over soon." Moxie meowed, hoping to comfort her sister. But Suddenly, Deefa's eyes fluttered closed and a calming sense went over her. The pain was still there but that didn't matter now. Soon she was asleep.

Moxie cocked her head, "Deefa?" She asked, bewildered. Tornado looked up at his mate's sister, fear but also disappointment, "Um…what's happening? Is she…."

Moxie shook her head "Dead? No. She still breathing. I think…she's sleeping."

Moxie prodded her sister lightly with her paw in the chest but Deefa did not stir. "Well…this is quite odd," Moxie chuckled.

Tornado looked at the she-cat "Is she going to be ok?"

Moxie shrugged, "I dunno. This has never happened before. But we'll see." She sat back and watched her sister with great concern but also amusement.

******

Deefa was dreaming. The young gray she-cat was still in the apartment, but she was much younger. A lot younger. She was the size of a six month old kit, her fur she poofy and soft. She felt alive and energetic and the apartment seemed brighter and more cheerful with her childish eyes.

"Hey, Deefa get over here!" A familiar voice called her voice from behind. Moxie, kit age was balancing on the stair rail.

"Get down from there!" a voice from the past called angrily from the door on the top. Her mother ran to the top step her white fur had a small splatter of blood on her shoulder from hunting. Isis tsked her young daughter, "Please get down from there before you hurt yourself."

Moxie shook his head, "Nuh-uh! Never!"

Isis growled, "Fine, but when you fall off and break your leg don't come crying to me! Now where's Corky?"

"Here, mother!" Mewed a tiny voice from the ceiling. Isis looked up and gasped quickly. Deefa looked up too and saw Corky leaned down from on of the beams running along the ceiling.

"What the…? Corky get down from there!" Isis screeched at her littlest kit. Deefa chuckled to herself, the family atmosphere making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Oh how she missed these days, cooped up in their little heaven on earth.

While Isis argued with Corky, Moxie started sliding down the rail, sending her flying through the air, safely landing on a bunch of old pillows she placed there herself.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she ran up to Deefa. "Dude, did you see that?"

Deefa chuckled "Yeah I did. Extremely dangerous and silly but…cool."

Moxie smiled at her sister's praise, "Now come on and let's eat while Momma tries to get Corky down." Moxie ran off up the stairs.

This is the life Deefa always loved. The gray she-cat just wanted to jump around and forget the life she is now living. This dream was really her dream. She looked around and tried to remember when this really happened in her child hood. Then, a look of horror replaced the happy one. For the memory she had always wanted to keep locked away and never to resurface was what she was dreaming about.

******

Deefa cried out, as she awoke from her deep slumber. Moxie and Tornado gasped simultaneously, examining the she-cat with great interest.

"Deefa, you ok?" Moxie demanded. Deefa looked up into the face of her sister, the one she had just saw, young, lively and carefree. But now it was careful, worried, and afraid. A violent spasm shuddered through her before she could answer.

"Ok, Deefa. I need you to just take deep even breaths." Moxie instructed.

"I-I-I can't!" Deefa exclaimed, the pain making her gasp for air.

"Yes you can? Do you want the pain to be over?"

Deefa moaned and groaned as a violent contraction sent through her body and then a tiny kitten appeared on the floor.

"There! One down one to go!" Moxie announced with a smile as she carefully felt her sister's stomach, "Now Tornado, make yourself useful and start licking you kit." Tornado nodded weakly, looking very scared and very confused.

That calm, sleepiness feel came over Deefa once again and she knew for sure if she fell asleep again she knew what would be waiting in her wandering mind. Moxie saw her sister trying to stay awake and flicked her on the nose desperately to try to help her stay conscious but with no avail. Deefa's eyes shut and soon she was back in her kithood.

******

It started where it left off: Moxie running to get food, Isis watching Corky as he played on the railing. Deefa knew what was next. It was all over in heartbeats. Isis was warning Corky about his footing when Deefa heard her screech. Deefa turned just in time to see the awful scene. Corky was plummeting to the ground, Isis sprinting to try to catch him but he was dropping to fast. Her little brother hit the ground with a sickening thud. Deefa just sat there, shell-shocked, her mind working slowly as if to trying to hid the pain. Isis raced over to her son who was laying in the center of the room, limbs sprawled in an odd fashion.

Deefa tried to stop this nightmare, tried to wake from this memory. Try to somehow go back and relive the good ol' days. But instead she had to watch as Moxie flew down the steps, eyes already welling up with tears. She had never saw Moxie cry before, ever not in the past of present. Isis was wailing in angst, Moxie trembling intensely. Deefa felt a tear run down her face. She felt numb, like she could be dying a very painful death right now but not feel it at all. Then her vision blurred and everything became foggy and fading. Then all she could see was black.

******

Deefa stirred slowly this time, wanting to take time to recover but unfortunately she couldn't. A paroxysm of agony convulsed through her, even more powerful than before. With all her might, Deefa pushed the last kit from her stomach and then…the pain was gone. She felt tired and weak but also accomplished. She laid her head back on the mattress and grinned.

"That was awful." Deefa mumbled.

Moxie roller her eyes, "It was even more difficult for us! Watching you pass out, wake up, give birth kit, pass out again, then give birth again! Tornado here almost died of anticipation!"

Tornado looked up from licking his kit and beamed at his mate, the joy obvious on his face, "Well I'm just happy you did it! Why did you faint?"

"I don't know, honey…something just came over me…" Deefa tried not to remember her dream and nightmare but the images just kept popping up.

"Well good thing that something got off of you!" Moxie mewed exasperatedly. She scooted the little kit she was licking to the crook of her mothers stomach. It was her first kit, a tiny little she-kit that was whiter than snow with long, fluffy fur She squeaked and whined as she kneaded at her mother's belly for milk. "She's precious," Deefa mumbled, not taking her eyes off her first born kit.

"What are you going to name her?" Tornado asked, "You get to name them since you went through it."

Deefa's mind went straight to what she experienced right after her birth and mewed, "Dream."

Moxie picked up the other kit, a tom with short pitch black fur, "And this one?" She asked as she placed it next to her sister. The tom didn't move until Moxie pushed him into his mom's stomach. Then he slowly opened his mouth as he started to suckle.

"Nightmare," Deefa replied quickly.

"Really?" Moxie questioned "That's a little dark for such a sweet kit."

"No, he will be called Nightmare." Deefa meowed, a hard tone to her voice. Tornado nodded and licked his mate on the forehead. "Well, I think those names are perfect" he complimented lovingly though his gray eyes asked the same question, Why those names?

Deefa stared deeply at her feeding kits, wondering if the things she experienced before their birth had anything to do with her two precious new born kits.


	2. Impressions

**Hey, thanks for reading. Sorry if one of the cat like, smiles or something. I RP on some site and its normal for a cat to smile there so sorry if i slip up. And yeah there is a lot characters i apologize for that too. Hope you like this chapter. The last part of this chapter, i admit, was kind of based of the Avatar the Last Airbender series if you recognize that and scold me. But i didn't originally base it off that. It just kinda...you know went like that accidentally. Love, Turtlefoot**

Moxie lazily flicked her tail around in the sunlight, swirling dust particles into a frenzy. She heard Deefa sneeze behind her and then growl, obviously irritated.

"Stop that! You know it makes me sneeze!" Deefa glared hard at Moxie though the she-cat didn't even apologize. She had been so bored the past moon, nothing to do but kit-sit and listen to Deefa whine and complain. She sat up and yawned. She had grown fat from all the fresh-kill that the other hunters brought her. They even suggested to feed it to her but Moxie snapped at them angrily. All because of Deefa she thought annoyed. Because Tornado ruled over the band of cats, whoever was related to him was treated like royalty. And since Deefa was his mate and Moxie was her sister she had to be subjected to senseless devotion to her.

Moxie looked around in the small room. Tornado had decided, after Deefa had given birth, to move everyone here so Deefa wouldn't have to trek back. Moxie had suggested the idea to him but he called it his own which miffed Moxie but she forgave…but didn't forget.

The new nursery was filled with odd boards leaning against the bare wall of the new nursery. On them were various things in nature. Flowers, insects, stream and there was even one with a red cat on it somewhere…

Moxie stood and stretch her short limbs then turned to Deefa, "I'm going to see how things are going."

Deefa look up at her sister with an angry look on her face, "Well, that's great! Go have fun with your friends while I have to watch Dream and Nightmare alone!" Deefa put on her pout-face.

Moxie gave Deefa a look of disbelief, "Oh, please Deefa. You don't need any help! Look!" She flicked her tabby tail at Deefa's kits who were sleeping in the crook of their momma's belly.

Deefa's nose crinkled "Well…what if they wake up?"

Moxie rolled her green eyes, "Deefa, you've been a mother for only 1 moon and you act like you don't even want to take care of them! I'm not their mother, Deefa! You are! Ever since these kits were born you act like you don't want them! What's your problem?" Her neck fur flattened. Outside, cats stopped to hear the she-cat cat rant wondering what caused her anger. Moxie's ear went flat in embarrassment as she realized the whole camp heard her. Deefa seemed hurt, big yellow eyes ashamed and upset. Suddenly a cat burst in the door.

"What's happened, Mom!" the cat asked jittery as if he wished something horrible had happened just so he could have some excitement. His long, fluffy black and white fur was sticking straight up in anticipation.

"Good grief, Koa, were fine!" Moxie turned to her son, there identical green eyes meeting. Koa flinched away at his mother's hard fierce look but then recovered, disappointed and a look of defiance flecked his eyes. "Well, why were you yelling, then?"

Moxie glared at Koa her 7 moon old, only son and a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, "If you must know, I was scolding your Aunt Deefa. Now please, get out of my hair!"

Koa smiled in satisfaction, not asking why, knowing that would be pushing to far. He licked his feathery fur down, Now then, you two she-cats behave yourselves. He smiled sweetly then glanced fondly at Deefa's tiny kits who were slowly stirring, "Well because of your little…brawl, the kittens have awaken." Deefa groaned which quickly was quieted by Moxie's annoyed glance. Koa bowed his head to both the she-cats in mocked politeness, "Anyway, I gotta go and explore with Yitzchak. He gives you his love and he said he'll be back sun fall. But you know me and dad…sun fall means midnight."

Moxie rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, "Yeah whatever. Now get!" Koa run out, a pleased look on his young face.

"Glad he's gone…" Deefa mewed quietly licking her now squirming kits. Moxie decided to just let it go and help her sister, to save her sanity. She took a deep breath and laid beside Deefa to help her with her kits. The white one, Dream was having a fit, trying to wiggle out of her mom's grooming. Moxie signaled her to stop, to see what the little she-cat would do. The white kit slowly stood, ears still flat against her head and eyelids shut over her developing eyes. Being only one moon old, she scampered away but then fell, her little feet folding under her. Deefa gasped, fearing that the little kit was injured but Moxie just chuckled quietly and gently lifted the kit back up. The kit gingerly sniffed the paw of her aunt then squealed in delight and pounced on it. Suddenly, her eye opened, revealing the blue eyes every kit has at birth but hers had a gray tint to them.

"She's precious!" Deefa exclaimed, love and warmth filling her gaze as Dream observed her new surroundings.

"What about Nightmare?" Moxie asked, looking at the remaining kit. Nightmare was making no effort to move or open his eyes. Deefa nervously sniffed the black kit. Finally Nightmare looked up, eyes still closed and swiped a tiny paw at his mother's nose. She recoiled back, smiling. Nightmare sneezed then buried his head under his paws like he was trying to go back to sleep.

Moxie shook her head playfully and then picked him up by his scruff and carried him over to his sister who was happily playing with Deefa's tail. Dream stopped as Moxie placed her brother near to her. She prodded him in the side with her nose, wanting to play. Nightmare squeaked indignantly then, finally giving up sleeping anymore, slowly stood on his shaky legs then his eyes slowly opened, the same gray-blue color as his sister's. Dream squeaked in delight and pounced on her brother, crushing him under her body weight. Nightmare growled mischievously as reared up, making his sister jump off.

"See Deefa?" Moxie whispered softly to her sister who was watching the two kits play, "You should be excited about becoming a mother. Parenthood is a beautiful wonderful things. I got to share it with Yitzchak. Now you get to enjoy it with Tornado. Appreciate while you have it." A humorous smile spread across her face "Because then they get to be like Koa and never get better." Deefa and Moxie laughed together for the first time in a long time. Moxie touched her sister lightly on the back with her tail and stood up "Well, I'm going to catch up with Yitzchak and Koa, see if I could help. I'll see you later."

Deefa smiled and waved her tail as to say goodbye and turned her eyes back to her kits.

**********

Deefa watched her kits in the nursery, now two moons old, trying to impress their stone face father who was observing them from their mother's side. Their eyes were now a strange silvery yellow, beautiful but very peculiar. Moxie was worried the strange coloring would be caused because of problems in the eyes but both seemed fine

"Papa watch this!" Dream called to her father. Tornado flicked his uninterested eyes to his small daughter. Deefa bit her lip nervously. It was a custom to have the father of the kits to check up on their own children every moon and this was the first. If a father didn't approve of their kit…things wouldn't go well. Usually the kit would be thrown out because it might cause a hindrance to the rest of the cats. Deefa has saw it happen. The kit didn't last more than three days

Dream got the full attention of everyone in the nursery. Nightmare scampered next to his mother and watched his sister intently. The little she-kit took a deep breath and slid into a expert hunter's crouch and with a battle cry sprang forward in a flash and swiped the imaginary enemy with both paws, silvery-yellow eyes smoldering with false battle fury. Then she spun around quickly and kicked with her back legs, tiny claws flashing. Nightmare was frightened at the fierceness of his older sister and wanted her to go back to normal and be all kind and sweet. The ferocity softened then Dream looked at Tornado. He nodded deeply, and spoke in an impressed tone, "Good job, Dream. Well done." Dream squeaked with joy and strutted over to her mother and sat down on the opposite side of Nightmare. "Beat that," she hissed under her breath.

Nightmare was taken aback _It's a contest?_ he thought, surprised. "Your turn honey" Deefa whispered into Nightmare's ear. The confused kit scrambled up to face his father. His ears flattened down on his head, the air tingling with anticipation. Nightmare remembered back to Dream's little demonstration and puffed out his chest, trying to look tough. Then he did a little roar and reared up on his front paws and came down hard on the concrete floor then tried swiping a claw but ended up collapsing because of the loss of support.

"Ow!" He cried, "I hurt my paw!" Tornado's face was full of disgust. He leaned over to Deefa, whose face was shocked. His whispers were angry and fierce, making Deefa cringe. Finally he stopped and stood, giving Dream a quick flick of the tail and left. Nightmare watched his father leave. "That was weird Momma!" Nightmare mewed. "Did I do well?" Deefa broke out of her trance and looked at her son and gave a little whimper, "Yes…you did fine…"Deefa laid down and curled up in her nest, then beckoned with her tail for her kits to lay down. Dream pranced proudly to her mother belly and snuggled up against her tummy. Deefa closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep; as did Dream. But Nightmare did not. He remained standing and looked over his shoulder. He felt…bad. Like he let his father down. He wanted to go back to his dad and apologize but shook his head. Everything would be better tomorrow. He joined his sister next to his mother and began to sleep.

**********

That same night, Nightmare was awoken by a disturbance. Something toppled over in the nursery, only waking him. He sniffed around for Momma but found an empty space. Nightmare remained where he laid and peered around the darkness and found two cats almost silently scuffling in the back, claws tearing fur, but not one yowl broke through the pain. Finally, the bigger one pinned the other down and hissed things but Nightmare only heard a few words-Worthless, hindrance, dispose. Suddenly the small one slid from the top one but didn't lash out. Instead it too whispered back swiftly. Nightmare could make out Too little, helpless and…sacrifice. The larger one pleaded with the small but the smaller one resisted. Finally, it seemed the large one gave in. The tiny one turned and raced out of the nursery, right passed Nightmare, too fast for Nightmare to make out the scent. Nightmare watched the remaining one hang his head and sigh then slowly pad out of the nursery, slow enough for Nightmare to see who it was. It was Tornado, pain and anger clear on his distorted face. He left and Nightmare yawned, absentmindedly hoping Momma would return soon because it was starting to grow cold. But Momma didn't return

Momma never came back.


End file.
